This invention relates to skates and more particularly to convertible skates which may be used interchangeably for roller skating and ice skating. Further, this invention relates to novel three-wheeled roller skates having pivotable front roller balls and conventional two-wheeled rear trucks. This invention also relates to a skate mounting system which permits ice skating or roller skating assemblies to be interchangeably, yet securely, fastened to the same shoe assembly.
Conventional skates consist of shoes having either ice skating or roller skating subassemblies permanently mounted on their undersides. A metal sole plate is usually affixed to the sole and heel of the shoe or boot by rivets, screws, or the like. In the case of ice skates, the sole plate is fitted with at least a pair of pedestals extending between the sole plate and an ice contacting blade. Roller skates usually have a pair of skate trucks or sliders mounted directly on the sole plate. Because the ice skating assemblies and roller skating assemblies are permanently affixed to conventional skates, individuals who wish to participate in both sports must acquire a pair of each type of skates. While interchangeable skates are known in the art, they do not provide the quickly interchangeable, securely mounted skate assemblies of the present invention. In addition, the present invention provides skates having enhanced rigidity permitting greater control of the skates by the skater.